


Great That We Can Band Together

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, Angst and Fluff, Bayley is depressed, F/F, Four Horsewomen, Multi, Sasha wants to kick ass, This 4HW vs. 4HW needs to happen, a concerned Charlotte, a pissed off Becky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: A crisis from backstage at Smackdown causes Bayley to freak out. Good thing her girlfriends are here for her.





	Great That We Can Band Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, I take it that everyone knows that the fake ponies aka the fake horsewomen, oops I mean the mma Four Horsewomen was backstage at Smackdown on Tuesday, not that I don’t care for them but I came up with an idea of sorts. Don’t worry, this is not kayfabe compliant. P.S. UNITE THE 4HW!!!

Charlotte rapidly pulls up in the driveway of Becky’s house in the suburbs in Los Angeles, far away from the city. She has never been more overwhelmed with missed calls and texts from her three girlfriends within the past couple of hours thanks to a prior commitment that has taken her off the grid for a few hours. But thankfully, she managed to reach in time.

A knock on the door prompts Becky to get up from the couch in the living room, where she was consoling Bayley.

Becky peeps through the door’s window, then opens the door, elated for Charlotte’s arrival.

“Thank god you are here.” Becky briefly brushed Charlotte’s lips for a quick kiss. 

“Goddamned tv executives could not let me leave. Sorry if I didn’t answer back.” Charlotte told Becky that she was bombarded in meeting with the Television executives all evening long backstage during Smackdown Live.

“Bay...” Charlotte immediately gave a hug with a kiss on the side of Bayley’s head.

“Did you reach Sasha yet?” Charlotte looked back to Becky.

“I’ll try again. She did say that she was seconds away from getting home.” Becky managed to grab her iPad to reach Sasha back again on FaceTime, considering she had not made it back home yet.

“You okay?” Charlotte lightly cupped on the face of an emotional Bayley.

“I guess.” Bayley depressingly shrugged her shoulders.

“Alright, it’s her.” Becky takes notice that Sasha is calling via FaceTime. She answered the call and positioned the iPad where Sasha could get a better view of Bayley, Becky, and Charlotte.

“Hey. Is everyone okay?” Sasha appeared with glasses, looking confused and worried.

“Everyone is fine including Bayley. We are good.” Becky responded back.

“What’s going on? Bayley called me on the phone earlier freaking out in tears after the show.” Sasha furrowed her eyebrows.

“Yeah, she left me a voicemail too.” Charlotte responds back.

“They know.” Bayley softly spoke.

“Who knows what? Who are taking about, Bay?” Charlotte looks onto Bayley, her face scrunched in confusion.

“They know about us. The four of us.” Bayley still spoke softly, then giving a sad glance to Charlotte, then Sasha, and finally on to Becky.

“Lass, who are they?” Becky folded her arms, wanting to know the identity of who was messing with Bayley. 

Bayley let out an exhale, explaining what happened to her backstage after Smackdown. 

Earlier tonight

Another great night for Bayley as another Smackdown Live is in the books. But she won’t have to worry about traveling as she planned to stay another day in her hometown of San Jose to catch up with her family and friends. She opens the back trunk of her rental car, and was about to head to the drivers side of the car until trouble ensured.

“Hey look, it’s the hugger!” A unknown voice happens to catch Bayley’s attention before getting into her car.

But her happy, positive appearance turns into a gloomy, negative facade.

Bayley looked up to see that it was Ronda Rousey, Shayna Baszler, Marina Shafir, and Jessamyn Duke also known as the MMA Four Horsewomen. They were backstage at Smackdown considering they lived around the area, what purpose of their visit was unknown, but Bayley didn’t show an ounce of care.

“What’s up, Bay? Where’s the boss? Is she still butthurt about losing the tag team titles?” Shayna clearly mocking around Sasha still being on her sabbatical away from WWE.

“That’s none of your business but she’s fine.” Bayley showing no care at all, keeping it normal at best.

“By the way, where’s the fake, entitled princess? I bet she’s asking her dad for more money.” Marina asked about Charlotte, she nudges on Jessamyn’s arm adding more salt on the wound.

“Better yet, where’s the Conor McGregor with boobs and walks around like she has a big dick and want to fight everyone?” Jessamyn obviously mocking away about Becky Lynch.

“Look, I have to go.” Bayley shook her head in annoyance, her ignoring the MMA four horsewomen is hoping to get out of their hair before things turn for the worse.

“Why are you acting scared, Bayley. We just want to talk.” Jessamyn put her hands in the air.

“I clearly don’t.” Bayley coldly responds.

“She is definitely scared, just look at her. The three other horsebitches aren’t here to back her up if things go south.” Shayna points out at Bayley, mocking her for being afraid knowing she’s alone. Shayna was not joking, if they had the chance, they could attack Bayley knowing Charlotte had commitments to the meeting she was currently in, Becky had other commitments elsewhere, and Sasha was all the way in Boston where she was visiting her family. Bayley was all alone just in the hands of the other horsewomen.

“I could take you all down if I could. I don’t back down for some mixed martial bitches. It’s bad enough you three tainted the hell out of the women’s division in NXT.” Bayley making a promise, not a bold threat. She had changed her attitude in the ring as of late. She even made a jab, pointing blame directly at Shayna, Marina, and Jessamyn at the current state of NXT’s women division.

“Look here, you ponytailed bit....” Shayna apparently felt thin-skinned at Bayley’s choice of words, was ready to come after her. 

“She’s not worth it, don’t.” Ronda hold back from Shayna coming after Bayley.

“You need to be careful of what’s coming out of your mouth.” Ronda then turned her attention to Bayley, making a stern warning.

“How’s the hand?” Bayley continued her jab this time on Ronda, mentioning her injury she suffered at WrestleMania.

“The next time you see Becky, you tell her I’ll be back sooner rather than later. Let’s go, girls.” Ronda got close to Bayley’s face, ignoring the comment about her hand, hoping for her to pass a message onto Becky that she intends on getting even with her when she returns to the WWE. Afterwards, Ronda and her friends left Bayley to carry fourth on their own agenda elsewhere.

The other horsewomen were walking away until they stopped thanks to Shayna.

“Oh, where are my manners. By the way, we know.” Shayna scratched her head, looking for the right words to say.

“Know about what?” Bayley lightly scrunched her face in confusion.

“Don’t act like your dumb. You don’t think we know that you and the other high strung horsebitches are fucking each other.” Shayna scoffed back, letting her lips loose that she along with the MMA horsewomen know about the relationship between Bayley, Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Bayley in her head knows it’s true, but acts a certain way by quashing the accusations said by Shayna out the blue.

“Sure. Imagine if the world finds out the four horsewomen who ran NXT and the main roster are clearly banging each other in private. The whole world will love to burn down at the image. Let’s go, ladies.” Shayna scoffed back which triggered Ronda, Marina, and Jessamyn to laugh away at Bayley’s attempt to lie her way out the situation.

As soon as Ronda, Shayna, Marina, and Jessamyn walked away with laughs out loud, left Bayley by herself in the parking alley. Bayley soon felt all the oxygen in her body dissipated. 

She wanted to hide away from the world and throw the key away. The fact that Ronda and her friends somehow and someway know that the four horsewomen are sleeping together. Bayley felt like a knife just just punctured her heart and the exit wound just bleeding out on the ground.

She slowly walked toward the drivers side of the car and shut the door. Then put the key in the ignition to turn on the engine. Bayley instantly scrunched her face and in a flash, started crying. The sole fact that the other horsewomen knows about the relationship between Bayley, Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte is weighing down on Bayley and the thought about word going out to the public paints a grim image inside her head. 

Moments Later

Charlotte walked and put her hands on the mouth, couldn’t fathoming the idea of the MMA horsewomen confronting Bayley like that and threatening her, also threaten to expose her along with Sasha, Becky, and Bayley and their relationship outside closed doors. She felt even more worse as this was going on while she was in meetings all evening long.

Sasha who was on FaceTime from her house in Boston, couldn’t manage to talk or show a reaction after hearing Bayley’s near ordeal earlier. She was seething inside at the fact Ronda and her posse coming after Bayley and presumably knowing about their relationship.

Bayley crossed her fingers and nuzzled her face into it, feeling like she’s about to have another breakdown.

Becky flared her nostrils and put her hands by her hips. More towards that Ronda was backstage earlier tonight and she wasn’t there to make sure she didn’t come back.

“I swear I’m going to fucking rip Ronnie’s arms off the next time she comes back. Hers and the other bitches too.” Becky seethed away of coming after Ronda and her friends after hearing what Bayley went through.

“They are getting it on sight. I’m getting sick and tired of those fake fucking bitches.” Sasha seethed as well, wanting her piece of the MMA horsewomen ass kicking.

“Ronnie stays by Venice Beach. I wonder if all four of them are there right now. Maybe it’s time to make a visit.” Becky figured in her mind that Ronda’s residency in Venice Beach just miles away from where Becky lives. She even willing to show up at Ronda’s house and create a ruckus.

“We are not going to do that.” Charlotte quickly grabbed Becky before she goes any further.

“Excuse me. You didn’t hear the part where they ran up on her and wanting to yap their stupid mouths about our love life. If anything, that sounds like fucking fighting words.” Becky quickly snapped back still in complete rage.

“Trust me, the next time they stroll around the place, we will all be there and they will soon regret it. But right now, you are not going start a fight in Ronda’s driveway, that is only going to end more worse for all us being exposed out in the open like that. Charlotte slowly calm Becky of her impending anger, making her realize that her actions could end up with dire consequences.

Becky then made a angry groan with her fists just clenching. She knows that Charlotte is right. If Becky wants to start a war with Ronda and her friends, all they know about the relationship between the four horsewomen could come out in the open. And the ramification will not be great for Becky, Charlotte, Sasha (despite taking time away from the company) and Bayley.

“Are we going to break up?” Bayley softly spoke. Thinking the heaviness of this huge secret amongst the four being together could be revealed. That there might be no option except to maybe break up.

“What?!” A collective of what’s come out of Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha on FaceTime as they are confused and stunned that Bayley would even come to that conclusion.

“They know everything about us, including that we are in love. If they mention it to everyone and the whole world, all hell would be breaking loose and we would be in so much deep shit.” Bayley talked like she had no more fight in her. 

Sasha looked heartbroken at Bayley feeling like the worst may come out of the whole world knowing the love between the four horsewomen.

Becky felt disheveled just saying Bayley like this. 

“Bayley, you don’t know that.” Already feeling her heart torn by Bayley’s words, Charlotte sat down on the edge of the coffee table, meeting Bayley’s depressed gaze and hoping to uplift her with some words of wisdom.

“It’s true. The whole “keep your relationships outside of work” works well with all of us because we can be ourselves when we are like this outside the ring, outside the cameras rolling, outside of our characters. The moment this gets out to the world, Vince is going to rip us a new fucking one. Titles would be stripped, our pushes would be dead on arrival, and we would be so fired in an instant.” Charlotte explaining the consequences if their secret gets out in a placated manner.

“That may be true. But then again, when have we taken Ronda and those fake ponies seriously? They are bluffing heavy.” Sasha added her opinion in after agreeing heavy with Charlotte. 

“She just groggy all because I rolled her up to become Becky 2 Belts at WrestleMania and If I see her in the ring again I’d so the same exact thing to that little weirdo, only better to tear that arm off. Same goes for the so called queen of spades and the two dopes, Mary and Jessica.” Becky making a veiled promise to tap Ronda out hopefully the next time she and her other so-called horsewomen show up. 

“But...” Bayley was about to say something until Charlotte put her hand up. 

“But nothing. We fell in love with each other for reason. This bond is stronger than anyone else including Ronda and her posse. Sure, they may have dirt on us but they are no better. Besides, they may act all tough and abuse the horsewomen name and the four fingers but we have the one thing they can never have.” Charlotte soothe her hand on Bayley’s face, which made her felt a little happy.

“And what’s that?” Bayley responded.

“The love we have for each other. This love will never die. If the world knew about us, sure we are going to have accept that eventually. And yeah, we are going to be punished or chastised in some way, but it’s going to be alright, because the four of us, we are stronger together.” Charlotte looks onto Becky and Sasha on the iPad with a positive, loved-filled smile. Promising that no matter the consequences, they will still love each other. 

“Ain’t nothing stronger than the four of us.” Bayley displayed a smile, feeling a little bit better thanks to Charlotte’s words.

“Just like it’s always been.” Sasha also displayed a smile.

“As good as this is, it’s not the same without you, Sash.” Becky walked close to sit next to Bayley, rubbing her back gently with ease. Pointing her attention to Sasha, despite wishing that she was here with them.

“I know. That doesn’t mean I can’t take part in the love fest.” Sasha curled her lip, knowing she misses her girlfriends. 

“Come on guys, lets get it in.” Charlotte signaled for a group hug.

Charlotte came across to wrap her arms around Bayley, where she nestled onto her and brushed her lips on her forehead. Becky was next to stretch her arms around both Charlotte and Bayley, only to use the iPad with Sasha still on FaceTime in her hands to collectively make one wholesome big hug, despite Sasha being all the way in the east coast. But still, it felt wholesome that no matter the weight of potentially coming out to the world that they’re in love. 

No damaging secret could ever stop the growing love between Becky, Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha.


End file.
